


Liar Liar

by ahellapanwriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Serious Injuries, The Pack, The Pack Ships It, Truth Spells, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahellapanwriter/pseuds/ahellapanwriter
Summary: The pack just laughed him off because they were all sure that Derek was fine. There was no evidence of him being taken, just of him being gone. Which, according to Isaac's brilliant line of thinking, obviously meant that Derek was fine. Just on an impromptu, secret r&r vacay.Stiles tried to point out that Derek doesn't take care of his mental health, but the pack just accused him of being a worry wart and being in love with Derek, so he shut up.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	1. In which Stiles finds himself caring more than the Pack

There was honestly no way of knowing that this would happen. Stiles had looked over all of the data and lore he'd found. Nothing. No answers.  
This all started a week ago.  
Derek, of course, went missing first. And Stiles seemed to be the only person concerned about it. Which didn't make any sense, because he doesn't even like Derek. Not, like, as a person. Not really.... But Derek could sometimes be useful, and he was Erika, Boyd, and Isaac's Alpha. Besides, Stiles had a gut feeling that there was something bad about this.  
The pack just laughed him off because they were all sure that Derek was fine. There was no evidence of him being taken, just of him being gone. Which, according to Isaac's brilliant line of thinking, obviously meant that Derek was fine. Just on an impromptu, secret r&r vacay.  
Stiles tried to point out that Derek doesn't take care of his mental health, but the pack just accused him of being a worry wart and being in love with Derek, so he shut up.  
But he did some research and some snooping. He found traces of wolfsbane on one of Derek's cups. And also in his scotch. Which normally Stiles would just brush off as Derek wanting to get drunk, but the concentration of it was concerning.  
It was also not a strain that was normal for the Beacon Hills area. After some research and a silent raid on Chris Argent's library, Stiles found that the strain of wolfsbane in Derek's scotch was Colorado Aconite. It was cross bred with weed to create a powerful tranquilizer for werewolves.  
It was 3 days in, when Stiles was tracking the scent of the wolfsbane (with a police K-9 sniffer agent that he… borrowed), that he went missing. Luckily the dog was set free, and found its way back to it's handler.  
This, 2 days later, finally worried Scott enough about the situation. So he used every bit of brainpower, that he could, to determine that something was wrong. He kicked everybody's butts in gear and got them working on finding Derek and Stiles.  
Meanwhile Stiles woke up to find himself tied to a chair in the middle of a weird old cabin.  
"Hey! What the hell man!?" He yelled to a man he saw working over at a table across the room. The man jerked up to look at him. "What do you think you're doing!?"  
"Ah he finally woke up," a female voice purred from behind him. He felt a shiver run down his spine at the noise and he craned his neck to see a woman standing from where she'd been kneeling. In front of a chained up Derek. "You cause a lot of trouble, dear."  
"Well my teachers always told me I was a problem child." Stiles said wittily.  
"We were just about done with Derek, we would have returned him as soon as we were. Only slightly worse for wear. But of course, you had to come looking for him." She walked around so she was in front of him.  
"I keep telling you that we can use him too." The man from across the room walked over. He had that sort of kinda-hot-teacher look about him.  
"I don't know about that," Stiles cut the woman off. "I'm 158lbs of pure ADHD and sarcasm. I've been known to be particularly un-useful." He heard Derek snort from behind him and whirled his head around as much as he could to glare at him. The older wolf just shrugged and huffed a slight laugh again.  
"What's your name?" The woman asked sweetly, leaning down to expose part of her breast to him. He barely looked before he looked at the top of her head. He had the feeling that he shouldn't look in her eyes.  
"Biles." He answered promptly.  
The man made a face. "Your name is Biles?"  
"Listen bud, I'm not too happy about it either. Wanna know what's worse? My last name is Bilinski. You wanna know who names their kid Biles Bilinski? Psychopaths who want their child to be bullied." Stiles lied out of his ass with the confidence and weariness of someone who's had to explain this a hundred times.  
"Is that true Derek?" The woman turned to the chained up wolf. He kept his mouth shut. "Answer me."  
Derek stubbornly kept his mouth shut. Stiles made a face at him to encourage him to just lie.  
"I demand you tell the truth!" The man ordered. Derek flinched.  
"Guys this is the truth my-" Stiles started to say.  
"His name is Stiles." Derek interrupted through grit teeth. "His name is Stiles Stilinski."  
"Derek!" Stiles turned to him, betrayed.  
"I'm sorry Stiles they did a spell on me. I can't tell a lie." Derek explained pleadingly.  
"Stiles, is that your actual name?"  
"He said he can't lie, why would that not be my actual name?"  
"Derek?"  
"That's the name I know him by." Derek grit out.  
The woman gave Stiles a pointed look.  
"As you can see Stiles, we can fact check you, so there’s no point in lying. Now tell me, where is the rest of your pack. And are they going to come and try to rescue you two?"  
"The pack is back home, and no they won't. They didn't even think that Derek's disappearance was suspicious.” Stiles glared at the woman. She looked at Derek who sighed.  
“They wouldn’t think my disappearance was suspicious. But they will notice if two of us are gone.”  
Stiles appreciated Derek being able to keep his wits about him enough to not mention that specifically Stiles disappearing would be suspicious.  
“Well there was something Derek wasn’t able to help us with,” the man said contemplatively. He turned to Stiles. You’re the pack human, most likely the brains of the situation. Tell us how to get the Hell Hound.”  
“What Hell Hound?” Stiles asked innocently. The woman slapped him hard getting him all the way from his left ear to his nose and snapping his head to the right. Derek roared at them behind Stiles. Which Stiles felt flattered about.  
“Don’t lie to me. Derek already told us that there is a Hell Hound in Beacon Hills.” She hissed at him.  
“Derek doesn’t tell me these sorts of things until it becomes a life or death situation-”  
“That’s true, I’m really bad at communicating.” Derek added in.  
“So how the fuck am I supposed to know that?”  
“Derek. Does Stiles know about the Hell Hound?” The man asked Derek. Stiles glanced back at him and the werewolf shrugged.  
“I never spoke with him about it.”  
“Is there any other way that Stiles would have known about it?” The woman asked with fake sweetness. Stiles watched Derek work his jaw, trying to prevent himself from saying anything.  
“Nothing I can confirm.” Derek grit out.  
Stiles felt so much pride. Until he saw the black veins pulsing up Derek’s arm. The spell caused him pain?  
“That’s it, I’m doing the spell on the human,” The man finally growled.  
“Eria, you know we don’t have the ingredients for a human version. Only one made for werewolves.” the woman grabbed his arm.  
“Well then he’ll have extra motivation not to lie to us. Won’t he?” “No wait!” Derek yelled. “You can’t do that to him!”  
“Awe, Derek doesn’t want you to suffer.” The man walked up to Stiles with what looked like a sachet and a claw. He also had a gross looking jagged stone knife. “How sweet.” he sneered.  
Stiles felt fear coarse through him. But he held strong.  
“You’ll never get what you want from me,” He growled. “I’m stronger than I look.”  
“I bet you are. But I also bet that you’ll be singing a different tune when I’m done.” the man grinned. He started chanting. It most definitely wasn’t latin. It sounded…. Polish? But suddenly the sachet with the claw was stuffed in his mouth. The woman’s hand held it in. Gagging Stiles slightly. She joined the chanting and Stiles looked up, seeing the knife glow green and the Man’s eyes glowing white. And then the stone knife embedded itself in Stiles's stomach.  
Stiles felt his entire world stop.  
A faint roaring in his ears. All he could see was white and green light.  
Then just as quickly as it stopped, everything came back. Stiles gasped and found himself lurching and grabbing at his stomach.  
Wait. He could reach his stomach? He looked up and Derek’s face was right there. He scrambled in his surprise and found that he was able to move back somewhat. He looked down and found handcuffs on his hands and chains on his legs. He looked back up at Derek.  
“Are you okay?” he whispered.  
“Am I okay? Are you serious right now?” Derek hissed back at him.  
“Well sorry, I’m not the one who’s allergic to silver and locked up in chains of them!” Stiles hissed back. “I’m concerned about your well being.”  
“I have painful blisters all where the chains are. But you just got stabbed in the stomach without werewolf healing powers. So I’m a little more concerned that you might die!”  
“I honestly did not remember that.” Stiles admitted. He looked down at his stomach and sure enough he was bleeding. “It really fucking hurts, but I don’t think it went that deep so as long as I get a bandage or something to stop the bleeding then I should be fine.”  
“Stiles listen to me. You have to tell them the truth. With your wound I don’t think that you could survive lying to them.” Derek insisted. He looked so honest about it, but that did not make Stiles any less offended.  
“My dad’s a sheriff, I know how to bend the truth. Besides, I’m great at withst-AAAAH AHHH FUCK!” Stiles felt searing hot pain all throughout his body. He heard Derek call out his name.  
After a couple moments Stiles breathing started to calm down.  
“See what I mean.”  
“Yes you’re ABSOLUTELY RIGHT. But I don’t appreciate the ‘I told you so’.” Stiles hissed at him. Derek didn’t get the time to reply before their two torturerors were back.  
“So Stilinski. Ready to talk?”  
“I’d rather not thank you, but I also know I don’t have a choice.”  
“Good boy. So tell me, do you know about the Hell Hound.” The man patted the top of Stiles head, and he never so much wanted to be able to bite someone’s hand off.  
“Yes, you guys mentioned him earlier,” Stiles said honestly, but trying to mislead them.  
“Did you know about him prior to us talking?”  
“N-AAH FUCK” Stiles convulsed in pain. Derek pulled at his restraints, trying to get to him.  
“Ah ha! Liar liar.”  
“Fine! I did.”  
“How did you find out?”  
“I knew before anyone else! I met the Hell Hound and deduced what it was based off of a beastiary.”  
“How do we catch it?”  
“The beastiary never said.” Stiles said. Looking the man right in the eyes. The man squinted at him and contemplated him.  
“Ah, a skilled trickster..... I recognize these tactics. They are common in faefolk. Do you know how to catch it anyway?” Stiles bit his tongue willing himself to shake his head. He felt the pain start low, but starting to get worse every moment. His stomach throbbed.  
“Yes!” he gasped out. Relief immediately flooded his body.  
“And how do we do-”  
Just then the door burst in and werewolves flooded into the room. Boyd had Eria against the wall behind Stiles. And Scott tore Stiles’s normal steel chains off of him. He tore open the handcuffs right before the man shoved Boyd back against him. Stiles crawled over to Derek and grabbed his restraints. He knew that even in his healthiest state he would never be able to break them open.  
Lucky for them, these witches were cocky assholes. And left the key (also made out of silver, which was clever) hanging on a hook on the wall behind Derek. Stiles went to stand up and doubled over in pain from the knife wound stretching. Suddenly the pain subsided slightly. Stiles looked down and saw that Derek had been able to touch his leg with his hand, and was drawing the pain out of him. He smiled gratefully and grabbed the key before collapsing back down to where he could unlock Derek from the ground.  
The two of them were completely oblivious to the fight behind them. But Isaac and Erica were fighting the woman, and Jackson had joined the fight against the man with Scott and Boyd. Finally Derek was completely unlocked and he stood up. Picking Stiles up in the same movement. Holding him bridal style he ran out the door. He found an old van sitting on a rickety looking dirt driveway and he carried Stiles over to it. He put Stiles in the drivers seat and started the van up.  
“Those two are more capable than they initially look. So if you see one of them come out here without one of us, start driving.”  
“I don’t want to leave without the pack!”  
“I’m going to go back in and help. I don’t know if it will work, but hopefully I can help stop this.”  
“No! I don’t want you to leave!”  
“I will try to come back. But I can’t promise.”  
“Derek!” Stiles grabbed his arm. “I’m scared you will die!”  
“I-”  
“Lovely moment you boys are having,” Erika’s voice called out. “But the cops are on their way and I doubt that Stiles wants his dad seeing the cheesy romance part of every action movie ever.”  
“You called the cops?”  
“Every action movie ever?”  
“Seriously Derek? That’s the part you got stuck on?” Stiles threw his hands up in exasperation before practically falling out of the van in pain. Derek caught him and was drawing the pain out in the same move.  
“Don’t worry, its Stilinski and Parrish, and a couple other supernaturally trusted cops,” Isaac explained as he walked out. “It was difficult to beat them without slicing them up enough that it doesn’t look like a knife did it, but we managed.” He was wiping blood off of his hands anyway.  
“Isaac, Erika, you guys have no idea how glad I am that you’re here,” Derek sighed.  
“Ah stop it. I’m sure you were about to bust out of there any minute.” Isaac brushed it off.  
“No, I wasn’t. I had no plan of escape and no way to get out. Honestly, you guys save our lives. I don’t know what I would do without you guys.” Derek said earnestly.  
“Okay, stop being such a sweet talker,” Erika rolled her eyes. “You’re just trying to make sure we aren’t mad at you for getting kidnapped again.”  
Derek opened his mouth to respond when police cars pulled up in front of the van.  
It didn’t occur to him until the Sheriff was out of his car and calling his son’s name, that he was still holding Stiles. Not so much in bridal style, but as if he was cradling him against his chest and shoulder.  
Stiles stirred, he must have fallen asleep, which was not good because it was probably blood loss. “Dad?” he muttered.  
Derek stepped out from behind the door. Carrying Stiles towards the Sheriff.  
“Stiles!?” The Sheriff ran to them. His hand was cupping Stiles cheek and he was checking all over.  
“He got stabbed in the stomach. I don’t think it’s too deep, but its been bleeding for about 45 minutes.” Derek reported.  
“We don’t have time for an ambulance to get here,” the Sheriff muttered.  
“Sir, I can take him.” Derek offered. The Sheriff then noticed the blisters and boils all around Derek’s wrists.  
“Ah shit, you need to go too.”  
“Yeah that probably would be wise.” Derek nodded.  
“I’ll drive-”  
“Sir, Stiles will get to the hospital and be fine, but other than Parrish, I’m not sure I trust anyone else with a case like this. You’ll be more help to Stiles here.” Derek insisted. The Sheriff seemed to hesitate about that but eventually nodded after he checked Stiles pulse again.  
He ordered one of his deputies to drive them. Derek sat in the back, with Stiles still in his arms. The deputy looked like he wanted to argue, but one glance at Derek’s face told him that Stiles was to remain on Derek’s lap.  
The deputy graciously sped as much as possible. Although still being gentle around turns. It only took 10 minutes to get to the hospital with all the speeding and as soon as they were there, Derek was dashing out of the car clinging onto Stiles to keep him from bouncing too much.  
Thank god Melissa McCall was in the ER that day. He didn’t even bother going to the lady at the desk because he spotted Melissa. Thankfully she spotted him too and met him halfway.  
“Stiles got stabbed,” Derek said to her just loud enough for her to hear.  
She called to the nurse that this was a life or death emergency, and they hurried back to a room.  
Derek had an insane amount of respect for Melissa McCall because apparently everybody trusts and respect her- a nurse- enough to let her have an operating room when she calls for it. The ER doctor was there right after them.  
“Stilinski’s kid?”  
“Stabbed.” Melissa said she looked at Derek who was standing there with his arms behind his back without a clue what to do, “How long ago?”  
“About an hour,” he said, “I couldn’t stop them.” He blurted out.  
“Okay son, why don’t you just-” the doctor tried to usher him out but Melissa stop him.  
“Let him stay.”  
And that was that. Derek sat just out of the way, as nurses and the doctor bustled around Stiles for about 20-25 minutes. Soon enough though, everything was finished.  
“The knife wound was oddly shaped, which is why it never clotted. But it’s all stitched up now and he’s getting blood right now.” The doctor said to Derek as he took off his gloves and gown. Stiles was moved to a room, but Melissa stopped Derek before he followed.  
“Don’t think I didn’t see those wrists mister.” She gave him a look. She picked up his arm so she could better look at the wounds. “What was it? You’re not healing.”  
“Silver laced in wolfsbane.” He admitted.  
“Come on,” she brought him over to the sink she started running water and had him stick his wrists under it. While he sat there and bit his lip in pain she got some hydrogen peroxide and then some rubbing alcohol and then antibiotic ointment.  
Derek hissed in pain at first the rubbing alcohol. But the hydrogen peroxide was even worse. Melissa distracted him from it with a story about how Scott once ripped his knee open really bad trying to learn how to skateboard with Stiles, and he hated the Hydrogen Peroxide that she used to clean out his wounds so much that he tried to hide it from her all day. She finally saw it though and she cornered him in the bathtub and forced him to let her clean it out. Then she took him out and bought him kneepads, but made him pay for the ice cream from his weekly allowance.  
Finally his wrists were cleaned and covered in antibiotic ointment, and then wrapped in gauze and ace bandage so he wouldn’t mess with them. And Derek realized why Melissa was such a good nurse. That and she immediately told him that she wasn’t going to put his injury into the system, since he didn’t have insurance to cover ER rates, and told him that he owed her a steak dinner, as she led him to Stiles’s recovery room. Now he understood why Stiles loves Melissa McCall so much.  
When he walked into the recovery room, Stiles was still unconscious. But he was starting to get some color back to his face and his heartbeat was steady. Derek sat in the chair beside the bed. And somehow, despite all the noises from the ER, Derek immediately fell asleep.


	2. Use it Against You

Stiles was freaking out. They had a pack meeting today, and they would be discussing the situation with the witches. Jordan Parrish was coming because Stiles couldn't lie to his dad about what the witches wanted. And since this meeting was discussing something that directly related to him, Jordan decided he needed to be there.   
And Derek would be there. Which is standard, but Stiles underestimated how much he lies about his thoughts and feelings on the matter of Derek Hale.   
So Stiles wasn't excited.  
But sooner rather than later, Jordan Parrish pulled up in his cruiser to give Stiles a ride to the loft. He was a decent enough guy that he only abused Stiles's inability to lie once, to ask what the Sheriff was going to get him for his birthday. It was a box set collection of M*A*S*H*   
Once they got there, Stiles grit his teeth through the process of getting out of the car. It's a lot harder of a process than one might immediately assume. But he still had stitches in, so that was his excuse for why he was so exhausted by the time he was out of the car. Scott had been taking him wherever he needed to go, in the Jeep, where you could step up. But in Parrish's cruiser you had to bend under and push up at the same time to get out and it was difficult to do with a belly wound.  
Finally they made it inside and Stiles was met with a barrage of questions about how he felt. He backed up against Parrish and dug his heels in when the officer tried to push him forward.  
"This is a bad idea and I want to go home." He said.  
"Guys, stop talking, you're making things worse for Stiles," Derek commanded.  
"Derek you always know exactly what the problem is," Stiles said to him in relief and then his eyes went wide and he turned to Parrish. "I am embarrassed, can you please take me home."  
"Do you actually want that?" Parrish raised an eyebrow at him. Stiles made a face.  
"Y-ghng," Stiles's body spasmed in pain and he started to fall over. After the pain passed mostly he glared at Parrish, "No I don't actually want to leave, but I was embarrassed, and now I'm in pain because you're taking advantage of the fact that I can't lie. Although I don't blame you, I'm a terrible person and would most likely be doing worse to someone else if I was in the same predicament. But that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you, because that fucking hurt."  
Parrish crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry you're in pain but nobody made you lie… or attempt to anyway."  
"As soon as this curse is over I will lie to you so much and so well that you will never be able to trust me because you won't know what's true. Which I know is a bad plan but I'm just really upset." Stiles hissed at him. He felt a hand on his arm and the pain was all but gone.   
"Your anger is valid, he is using your situation against you. Erika has been doing it to me all week and I'm ready to cut her throat. But come on, we are having this meeting for a reason. The best thing for you and I to do is to try and ignore them and give them the information they need. They are all assholes but they are our pack. Except for Parrish, but he's kinda Pack adjacent since he and your dad are really close." Derek gently pulled Stiles away from Parrish and into the living room. He pulled him over to a loveseat and sat both of them down.  
"You're absolutely right and I hate every bit of that, but goddamnit you're so strong and compelling. And-" Stiles cut himself off and glared at Scott who was snickering at him. "Scott had to Google how to masturbate when he was 14 because all of the guys in the locker room were-"  
"And that's enough from Stiles!" Scott interrupted him with a panicked look on his face. Stiles smiled at him smugly and crossed his arms in a dare for Scott to make fun of him again.  
"No no!" Erika was cackling, "Keep going Stiles!"  
Stiles smirked evilly, "Once Erika tried to seduce Coach to get a B on her Sociology final." He saw Erika's eyes widen in realization of what she'd started, "The only reason she failed is because Isaac had done the exact same thing the class period before her and he overestimated how bisexual Coach is." Erika looked over at Isaac in shock and Isaac was retreating back into his hoodie.  
"I'm sure Derek has lots of dirt on you guys but really this is all to prove a point. I think you all see and agree that you shouldn't mess with us or you'll regret it. Unless you all want to hear about how Parrish-"  
"Okay okay!" Parrish interrupted. "Message received Stiles. You are blackmailing all of us so we stop abusing your inability to lie. We're done."  
Stiles looked at the pack and they all nodded quickly. "Well I'm glad we're all in agreement." Stiles grinned. He looked at Derek who looked honestly impressed.  
"What do you have on me?" Derek asked. Everybody perked up and Stiles just chuckled.   
"I value your privacy and like you too much to expose you in front of these Heathens without proper cause." Stiles said with a smile and a shrug. "I'll text it to you."  
Derek chuckled in response. "I appreciate that."  
Stiles had to wonder whether the curse made your facial and body language responses more honest too.   
Derek has not once smiled at him so much in his life.  
The wolf in question raised his eyebrow at him, and it took one glance at Scott to confirm that he had, in fact, said that outloud.   
"Well you're actually really funny, and right now I'm quite inclined to be honest about everything, so why pretend you're not."  
"I promise you are going to regret telling him that, Derek," Scott said. "Now can we get to the real purpose of this meeting?"  
"Scott smells nervous," Derek whispered to him.  
"He hates the fact that the two people who could destroy him are getting closer." Stiles whispered back. Knowing full well that everyone could hear him anyway.  
"So the biggest issue right now is trying to figure out how those witches not only got into Beacon Hills territory, but also kidnapped our most capable member… and Stiles." Scott ignored them. But then he glanced at Stiles, saw his evil smirk and changed his statement. "Two of our most capable members."  
Derek got out his phone and sent Stiles a text.

Eyebrows Mc'Worrywolf >> his <3 blipped

<< Yeah I know he's lying, I'm the least capable of the group. It's for the lols.

Eyebrows Mc'Worrywolf>> ur not the least capable

<< Did your spell wear off Señor Pantelones del Feugo?

Eyebrows Mc'Worrywolf >> wdym?

<< Statistically I am the least useful. I don't have any powers, and I can't hunt like Allison. Ergo least useful/capable. Logic, bitch.

Eyebrows Mc'Worrywolf >> ur great @ research and ur the smart one i think ur very capable

"Are you two even listening?" Scott sighed. One of those dramatic sighs. Everybody was looking at them.  
"No we're texting." Derek surprised Stiles by talking first.   
"Can we please focus. Jordan just asked how they were able to kidnap you guys.  
"Well-" Derek started.  
"I had noticed that Derek had been gone for a couple days. When the pack brushed it off, I decided to investigate on my own. I got here to the loft and I found this!" Stiles stood and walked over to Derek's shelf of alcoholic beverages. He grabbed the scotch. "They knocked Derek out by spiking his scotch with special Colorado wolfsbane. This particular breed of wolfsbane is a powerful tranquilizer for wolves." He set it on the table. "So I will be dumping that." He went back to sit next to Derek, with a grunt of pain when his body reminded him that he had been stabbed. "When I discovered that, I stole a K-9 tracker from the station- because I don't have werewolf powers, but none of you believed me- and tracked Derek. I honestly don't remember what happened after I saw a light through the trees." Stiles turned to Derek.  
"They hit you over the head with a baseball bat." Derek supplied.   
"That's honestly embarrassing. I was hoping it was something kick-ass."   
"It was a big bat? If that helps?" Derek offered. Stiles shrugged.   
"Okay," said Parrish, "So what happened next?" He looked at Derek, who started to explain.  
"So, after they kidnapped me, I woke up in the cabin right? As soon as I was awake they performed this ritual on me that was made to make Werewolves tell the truth. It was made specifically for werewolves because it could bypass our healing system and cause lasting pain." Derek explained that part in intentional detail. "Then they started asking me questions. First about Werewolves, then about my family, then Beacon Hills, then the pack, and finally Parrish. Well I was in a lot of pain by the last one because I'm extremely stubborn." That got a snort in response. "But then an alert started to go off and they both hurried out with a big bat and a gun. 5 minutes later they carried Stiles in and tied him to the chair. About 10 minutes after that Stiles woke up and started yelling at them. They proceeded to question him, using me as a fact checker. But eventually they got to questions about Parrish again and I wasn't able to help fact check. So they performed the same ritual on Stiles. They didn't have one prepared for humans, so they just did the one for werewolves on him, and that's how he got stabbed in the stomach. I was genuinely scared he was going to die." Stiles smiled at Derek and picked up the story.  
"I had just discovered the pure pain of the honesty curse. They asked me if I knew about the Hell Hound, and How I knew. I was able to get away with misleading truths for a little bit but eventually they got me to admit that I knew about the Hell Hound and how to hypothetically capture it. I never said who it was." Stiles turned to Derek, "Did you?" Derek shook his head and Stiles continued, "So neither of us let it slip who it was. And they were just asking me how to do it when Scott and the others burst in. So I never had to answer them."  
Parrish looked relieved.   
"We should consider the possibility that those two weren't the only ones. That they were just the muscle in this situation and that there is possibly a whole coven who is wanting to get their hands on a Hell Hound for some reason." Lydia suggested from where she'd silently been perched on Jackson's lap, taking in the conversation.  
"Derek? Any inclination from their conversations that there were others." Jordan asked.  
"Nothing that I would definitely say means more. They were pretty good at not talking about that stuff." Derek replied. Stiles watched Jordan's shoulders hunch, and Lydia squeezed his hand gently for a second to comfort him.  
"Okay Lydia, you, Jordan, and Allison will comb through evidence and see if you can find anything that would lead to a coven. Isaac, Boyd, and I will try to figure out how they got into the area without us knowing it. Jackson and Erika, you guys are on Stiles and Derek watch. If either of them start showing any sort of negative reactions take them to Deaton immediately. Also make sure they don't say anything detrimental to the wrong people. Everyone here, my mom, Stiles's dad, and Chris Argent, are the only people that Derek and Stiles are allowed to have in depth conversation with until this curse wears off." Scott instructed.   
"What about work?" Stiles asked.  
"You got stabbed in the fucking stomach Stilinski, I'm sure your boss will let you have a week or two off!" Jackson rolled his eyes.  
"I claim Erika," Derek immediately said. Stiles turned on him.  
"DUDE!"   
"You and Jackson know each other more than Jackson and I, or you and Erika do. Also Erika is less annoying than Jackson." Derek reasoned, "Not to mention, Erika will definitely abuse the inability to lie, more than Jackson will. I can handle the pain better than you if I need to lie to her."  
"Okay but-"  
"Jackson's driving the G Wagon right now, it'll be easier for you to get into than Erika's car." Lydia offered.   
"Fine, I need more blackmail material on Jackson anyway."  
"You don't have enough!?" Jackson exclaimed indignantly.   
"For you baby, I keep as many records as possible," Stiles taunted him with a wink.  
"Fine, but we're not hanging out at your house, I refuse to let people think I'm over at yours, they're gonna talk."  
"That's not my fault. You spent a year in Europe. Everybody knows that turns American men gay!"  
"Well it's not my fault that everybody thinks you're morally and sexually ambiguous."  
"I think everybody stopped thinking my sexuality was ambiguous when coach caught Danny and I fucking in the showers senior year and literally passed out because of it."  
"Do you have to bring up the fact you fucked my best friend everytime we talk about this?!"  
"No! But I get a distinct pleasure from reminding you that I got your boy before you did. And Danny's given me explicit permission to rub that in your face." Stiles sneered at him and Jackson stood up angrily, sending Lydia tumbling into Allison and Isaac.   
"Well don't forget Stilinski, I've got dirt on you too."  
"Nothing you could ever say would surprise the pack."  
"Are you sure about that?" Jackson growled out smugly. Everybody was tense, as Stiles and Jackson had a stare down. Jackson made an ambiguous facial expression.  
Stiles stood up. "Don't you fucking dare. You swore to me."   
"Oh I'm not going to say anything Stilinski, not unless you push me." Jackson strode up to him till they were only a couple inches apart. Stiles was glad he'd hit one final growth spurt so that he could see eye to eye with Jackson. "Are you going to push me?"   
Stiles could see in his eyes he wasn't lying. But Jackson has anger management issues and Stiles knows that if he goes too far Jackson might break. Stiles popped his jaw and averted his eyes, letting Jackson win this one.   
"If you ever threaten me with that again?" Stiles said after a moment he looked back up at Jackson's smirking face. "I will destroy you. I will make your life hell. That is the one thing we agreed would never be discussed. We each have even amounts of leverage Jackson Whittemore. And I am willing to wreck my own reputation to make your life hell. Don't forget that." He saw Jackson contemplating attacking him. Highschool reflexes kicked in and he dropped down to a crouch at the same time Jackson threw all of his body weight into trying to slam Stiles backwards. Stiles punched on top of Jackson's kneecap and barrel rolled out of the way. Jackson went crumpling into the loveseat beside where Derek had been. It was just then that Stiles processed that he was being picked up. Jackson turned around, shifted, and Stiles felt himself being tucked into a chest at the same time that chest roared.   
Oh. It was Derek.   
Jackson cowered some and Scott went up and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! STILES IS INJURED YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!" Scott threw him back into the loveseat and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what the fuck that was all about. But it's clear that you guys' issues are not as resolved as I thought they were. Jackson is off protection duty. Erika will have to watch both of them."  
Stiles wasn't paying attention, he was too relaxed with tucking his face into Derek's chest. Derek's protective hold on him hadn't lessened. As the clamor of Jackson apologizing and trying to be given an assignment rose in noise, Stiles felt himself getting more tired. And colder. And-  
"Blood!" Isaac suddenly called out. "Stiles is bleeding!" Stiles felt himself being pushed away from Derek's body so they could look at his stomach. He might have whined some.  
"I'm fine," the lie was out of his mouth before he realized it. Immediately spasm of pain racked his body. Everything went black. 

Stiles woke up to Melissa McCall scolding Jackson. Which was probably the greatest thing ever because Jackson looked terrified. It was clear from her scolding that she hadn't been told all of what happened, because she was only talking like it was a small tiff. Stiles was honestly surprised that Scott and Derek- or literally any member of the pack- had let Jackson in to see him. But he wasn't mad.  
"Hey Momma M," Stiles finally spoke up, "You look particularly gorgeous today." Melissa sighed in relief, gave Jackson a hard glare, and came over to check on him.   
After a while she left, and it was just him and Jackson. He kicked his feet around a while, but finally spoke.   
"I'm so sorry Stiles. I can't even begin to say how sorry I am. I don't know what came over me."  
Stiles beckoned him over. He reached into Jackson's front left pocket. Jackson let him do it, but he did stiffen.  
"Here," he pulled out a tiny sachet. "Hex bag. I noticed it after Scott threw you onto the couch. Probably is meant to make you volatile and more emotional. I suggest you show it to the pack and then have Lydia take it apart, her and I both studied Hex Bags."   
Jackson was smart enough to pull out a disposable glove to put it in.   
"I want you to know, I would have never brought… that up had I been in my right mind." Jackson said as he started to leave.  
"I know Jackson, I do trust you. And you know I'm not lying." Stiles smiled at him.  
"Either way, Scott… heavily implied that I have to go back to see an anger management counselor." Jackson sighed, "I suppose that's good. And Scott has really stepped into this Alpha role really well this year."   
"He has, hasn't he?" Stiles smiled proudly.   
"Anyway, I oughta go let your dad and Derek come to see you. I paid for the whole ER shit this time, so you don't have to deal with insurance."  
"Thanks Jacks."   
"See ya Stilinski."  
True to prediction. His dad and Derek were in, not 3 minutes later. His dad had been told everything that had happened, because Parrish is the one who told him. But after the hex bag was revealed to him he decided not to arrest Jackson for assault and/or punch him. Derek's view of the situation was also greatly altered by the revelation of the hex bag. However it did not improve the situation for him. In fact, the very first thing he thought of was the fact that someone had to put that in there.  
Which meant there were other witches.   
John Stilinski put his hands on his hips and fondly shook his head as he stood in Stiles's recovery room. "Kid, you are going to be the death of me."  
"Hey pops! I just thought you needed a couple more grey hairs." Stiles chuckled, with a wince.  
"Now you take that back. I have managed to keep my dirty blonde hair more or less grey free. Only God knows how, with you kids in my life." The Sheriff chuckled. It did not slip past Stiles's attention that Derek was included in that. "Alright Stiles, I have this case that I'm working on. Apparently Lydia and Allison are joining Parrish in going over evidence. Which is probably good because I don't know nearly enough about you kids' world of magic and supernatural stuff to be any help with that. Either way, I have to get back to the station. I wanted to make sure with my own eyes that you're okay. I guess Erika and Derek are going to take you home or somewhere, but if you are home, know that I won't be in till late, okay?"  
"Sounds good dad." Stiles smiled up at him. "Love you! Stay safe."  
"Love you too Stiles, no more ER visits!"  
His dad left after chatting to Melissa for a second down the hall, leaving Stiles and Derek alone.  
"Where's Erika?" Stiles asked, attempting to sit up more.   
"Getting your Jeep so you'll have a taller vehicle so you don't have to struggle so much."  
"Ah good." Stiles smiled tiredly at Derek. "Jackson show you the hex bag?"   
"Yup."   
"That's not good news. Because there's no way that it was planted on him at the cabin." Stiles, of course, knew exactly what Derek's worries were.   
"Which means there's someone else." Derek concluded. Stiles nodded.


	3. Pretty

Stiles was exhausted. After everything with the pack meeting and the er visit, he was ready to pass out for a few days. They decided to go to Stiles's house for a few hours so Stiles could sleep in his own bed. But they ended up marathoning several of the Scary Movies on the couch. Erika was particularly nice and did not force Stiles and Derek to tell her secrets. Which Stiles appreciated because Melissa just told him to take Ibuprofen for his pain, so he would just have to tell the truth. He couldn't handle any extra pain right now.  
He also appreciates that wolves are tactile creatures; because nothing's better than there being a wolf immediately pulling away your pain every time that you laugh and it hurts. He could get used to this.  
Apparently he did end up falling asleep because one second he was watching Scary Movie 3 and then the next he was waking up in his bedroom, at 6am apparently.  
He groggily maneuvered his way out of bed and into the bathroom. After painfully managing to wash his face and painfully managing a spot bath, he headed downstairs. He saw Erica asleep and drooling on his couch, and Derek was awake and reading on the recliner.  
Derek looked up and gave him the tiniest of smiles and a nod of acknowledgement. Stiles waved at him as he walked into the kitchen. He found coffee already made; definitely by Derek, because Erika always makes a mess with the coffee grounds, and his dad wouldn't be up till 7. After pouring himself a cup of coffee (a little heavy on the creamer, because he needed something sweet this morning), Stiles walked back into the living room.  
Derek started to get up, but Stiles just waved him back down and he moved Erika's feet, sat down, and then sat her feet back on his lap. He noticed his cell phone charging on the table beside Derek and motioned for the wolf to toss it to him. Derek just got up to hand it to him instead.  
Erika, slightly snoring now, didn't even stir, but out of consideration Stiles decided to be silent.  
He had a text from Lydia, from yesterday, with a list of all the ingredients from the hex bag. So he replied to her and asked her to bring it around for him to look at. Since she would be busy with work and combing through evidence, he could research the hex bag. He texted Scott a good morning and a question about their progress. Then he started researching reasons that a coven of witches might need a Hell Hound. 

Eyebrows Mc'Worrywolf>> isnt it a little early for u to be researching??? u just woke up

Stiles looked up at Derek when he got the text, the wolf had an eyebrow raised at him. Stiles made a confused face.

Eyebrows Mc'Worrywolf >> u have a certain face u make and u smell a certain way when ur researching

Stiles gave him another face with a why the fuck do you know that look

Eyebrows Mc'Worrywolf >> i predominantly see u when ur researching

<< I mean, I understand that. But I have a researching scent?

Eyebrows Mc'Worrywolf >> yeah it smells like cloves and cotton and coffee

<< The three C's.

Derek smirked at him and then went back to reading. Stiles went back to research, but he wasn't finding much via cellphone Google. He was probably going to have to use his laptop and maybe some dark web shit to find any sort of online resource about this sort of shit. I mean, Hell Hounds are not the most easy to research things. Vampires and Werewolves are. But if there is shit on the internet about it, Stiles could find it.  
At 7 o'clock exactly, Stiles saw Derek cock his head and stop to listen. It wasn't long before Stiles heard his father shuffling around upstairs.  
His dad came down 20 minutes later, already dressed in his uniform. He walked in to give Stiles a shoulder squeeze and a good morning, before walking into the kitchen.  
Stiles heard the "oh hell yeah" in response to the coffee already being made. He chuckled and looked up at Derek, who was watching him, with a smile on his face.  
"You're really pretty when you laugh," Derek blurted out. Then his eyes went wide and he shoved his attention back to the book he was reading.  
Stiles felt his cheeks flush and found himself saying, "You're really pretty when you smile."  
He and Derek just stared at each other for a while before both silently going back to their separate activities with red faces.  
Right after that happened to be when Erika started to stir, probably smelling the eggs that John was making.  
She rubbed her eyes and looked over at them. "Oh no....You guys said something embarrassing and I missed it!"  
Stiles and Derek both silently turned back to what each of them were reading.


	4. Hamlet is code for Are You Gay Too

Stiles had gotten Lydia to deliver all of the hex bag materials to Derek’s loft, which was where the cursed duo and their handler were staying today. Stiles had immediately taken over the portion of the loft that Derek had turned into his office and got started looking into the hex bag. A few hours later, he was done.

“Datura, henbane, angel’s trumpet, aconite, jet, a couple small small bones- probably baby bones-, and of course, what hex bag would be complete without a creepy looking curse symbol to cause volatility.” Stiles announced as he plopped down the container which held all the items on Derek’s coffee table. “All of the herbs are baneful plants, known for causing hallucinations or paranoia, and other lovely psychological effects, when mishandled or injested. Aconite, as you know, is commonly known as wolfsbane, and this appears to be a very pure breed of it from what I can tell without chemical testing. Jet is a crystal that is made from rotting wood that is put under extreme pressure. Normally it is used for psychological cleansing and healing, however when placed with corrupt items it is known to magnify the influence of those items. The bones were most likely from a stillborn child, but I really have no way of proving that besides that they are very small, and very underdeveloped. The symbol is pretty self explanatory.”

Stiles finally looked over at Derek, who was reading… Hamlet? Derek was looking up at him, having stopped reading when Stiles first came in.

“So can you use the items to figure out the region that the witches came from?” Derek asked, either not recognizing, or ignoring, the fact that Stiles was staring at his book. Stiles just kept staring though. He had always enjoyed Hamlet. He tried to keep his focus on the question, but he just kept staring at the book. Stiles opened his mouth with the intent to answer Derek's questions. Instead what came out was:

“ _ Not from his mouth, Had it the ability of life to thank you: He never gave commandment for their death. But since, so jump upon this bloody question, You from the Polack wars, and you from England, Are here arrived give order that these bodies, High on a stage be placed to the view; And let me speak to the yet unknowing world, How these things came about: so shall you hear, Of carnal, bloody, and unnatural acts, Of accidental judgments, casual slaughters, Of deaths put on by cunning and forced cause, And, in this upshot, purposes mistook, Fall'n on the inventors' reads: all this can I, Truly deliver _ .” Stiles quoted to Derek. Derek’s eyes grew wide as Stiles spoke in perfect rhythm and cadence. 

“You know the ending of Hamlet?” Derek stood up to face him. “Like perfectly?” he looked impressed.

“I had to read a lot of Shakespeare in high school,” Stiles smiled at him, “But while they were interesting, only two of them have stuck in my memory. Much Ado About Nothing, and Hamlet. Much Ado is just hilarious in general. But Hamlet always stuck with me, because of all the struggle we see Hamlet go through, but he sticks with his convictions in the end, and I would say he dies honorably. Through it all though, Horatio sticks by his side and gives him the love and support that Hamlet lacks everywhere else. And that last script for Horatio is my favorite. Horatio is mourning, and you can feel that through his words, but he made a promise to Hamlet and he loves him so much that he will see it done even after Hamlet has died.”

“I agree,” Derek said excitedly, “Horatio is so respectful to Hamlet the entire play, but not in a forced way like most of the characters, but out of genuine love and respect. He calls Hamlet, my lord, or my prince, but not out of obligation, but because that is who Hamlet is to him. Yet the whole time Hamlet calls him by his name, often fondly. Hamlet is open with his affection to Horatio the entire time, even makes a comment to him about Horatio making him want to accept the love of man even in his deepest of woes.”

“It isn’t till the end of the play that we get to observe Horatio truly sharing that affection back in a similar fashion, not till its too late. But he still shows his love in different, less open ways than Hamlet, the entire time!” Stiles agreed.

“Oh my god you two are so gay.” Erika suddenly complained, Stiles and Derek both turned in surprise to see that Erika had been sitting there the whole time. “Just fucking figure out which out which one of you is Horatio and which one is Hamlet and then make the changes to the fucking play and go make out already. Because this is  _ ridiculous. _ ”

“What?” Stiles asked dumbly.   
“What the fuck?” Was Derek’s response. 

Erika just groaned and threw herself out of the chair, “I promised Scott I wouldn’t say anything about it. I promised that I wouldn’t interfere! But I swear to god, if I have to listen to you two embarrassingly be gay disasters around each other for one more second I’m going to  _ fucking lose it. _ ” She grabbed the container off of the coffee table and headed for the door. 

“Where are you going you’re supposed to stay-”

“You two have shown ZERO symptoms of having any problems other than your fucking obliviousness.” She grouched as she threw on her leather jacket, “I’m going to go do something useful and figure out where this shit came from.”

The door slam was loud and ringing to Stiles, so he couldn't imagine how bad it was for Derek. He waited in silence before he finally couldn't hold the words in anymore. "It's kinda surprising that it took her this long." He said, Derek nodded in agreement. "Her suggestion… does that- is it…"

"Yeah." Derek said softly. "It does sound like a good idea." 

Stiles looked at him, only slightly surprised. "I uh. It's funny, I literally can't lie to you but I still don't know what to say."

Derek turned to him and took a couple steps forward to grab his hands, he held them close to his body, pulling Stiles closer. "I wanted to avoid this because I was afraid that the spell would force you into saying or doing something you didn't want to or weren't ready to."

"Me too." Stiles admitted as he looked down. Stiles had relatively big hands. But they were skinny. Derek's hands were large and strong, fully encompassing Stiles's hands. He experimentally pulled one of Derek's hands towards him and he kissed the knuckles. Derek took a breath in and slowly released Stiles hand, moving the hand that was just kissed, so it was cupping Stiles's cheek. 

"Are you sure you want this? It's not the spell?" He whispered.

"I've wanted this for as long as I've known you Derek," Stiles murmured back. Derek then leaned in and pulled Stiles in at the same time. They didn't even start tentatively. It was passionate from the start. 

Since he first met Stiles, Derek felt a pull towards him. But because Stiles was underage, he tried his best to keep Stiles far away from his subconscious. No pedophilia here, no sir. Stiles deserves to be waited for.

That fateful day that Stiles came prancing into the loft announcing that he was old enough to fuck anybody he wanted who was an adult. At that moment, Derek felt something in him keen with  _ want _ . He was nearly 4 years older than Stiles though, and of course he could smell Stiles's attraction and hear his pulse quicken when Derek got too close; still, he had a hard time believing that he was what Stiles needs. Stiles needs someone better, less fucked up, more accomplished, less emotionally constipated (though Derek  _ was _ getting better at that).

But here he was. And Stiles really did want him. The smaller man was pulling on Derek's hips and pushing closer as he tried to get as much physical contact as possible. And Derek really couldn't fault him for that, since he was wanting to do the same thing.

Derek felt a sort of growl welling up in his throat, something possessive and  _ aroused _ . He bit it back as realization hit him. He also pulled away, gently with one last soft kiss. 

Stiles was looking up at him, his lips were redder than normal and he had a little bit of red on his chin from Derek's stubble. Derek couldn't help but press one more long kiss against Stiles's lips. 

"I want this so bad, but I feel like we need to wait. I don't know the side effects of the spell. And I need to make sure that this is something that both of us can do, whether we're on a truth spell or not." Derek explained when he pulled away again. Stiles frowned. Obviously not a fan of this idea. Derek cupped his jaw and kissed his forehead.

"Okay. But consider this, we go cuddle and watch movies and do a bit of light making out." Stiles offered, looking up at Derek. Derek smiled down at him. 

"I'm telling you with complete honesty. I don't think I can make out with you without wanting to go further right now. But cuddling we can do for sure." Derek brushed his thumb over Stiles bottom lip. Stiles took the time to consider it.

"Yeah I think I can handle that." He smirked and pressed a kiss to Derek's cheek


	5. More Ridiculous than a Jim Carrey Movie

It was a few days later when Lydia figured out how long the spell on Stiles would last, which was about another week. She also found a spell he could do each night that could possibly help end it a few days sooner.. He promised her many good things for her efforts and kissed her cheeks endlessly. Well, actually more like till she punched his arm to stop him.

Derek was working with Parrish to find the third witch, who had hexed Jackson. In the end, he turned himself in, saying that he didn't realize that the other two were looking for a Hellhound and had committed such terrible acts against Derek and Stiles. He would report to the coven about the two, and testify against them in court if necessary.

For the first time since the incident, Stiles spent the night completely alone in his house. His dad was at work and the pack was having a pack meeting to talk to the witch that had hexed Jackson. Derek had planned on staying with Stiles, when he said he didn’t want to go, but in the end he convinced him to go. So Stiles had a night to himself. 

He was originally going to play video games until he passed out, but then he noticed one of the movies sitting on the shelf under the tv. It was a Jim Carrey movie, titled Liar Liar. He had a vague memory of what it was about, and decided to watch that instead.

He laughed at the hilarity of the similarities between that movie and his life for the past week and a half. Except that he had the ability to lie, it just hurt. All being said, he supposed that his situation would be considered just as ridiculous as Jim Carrey’s character’s situation, to an outsider anyway. I mean, who even gets cursed with an honesty quirk? He felt a little better about his situation though, because at least he hadn’t done anything to deserve it.

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. He heaved himself off the couch with not a small amount of pain, to go open the door. 

He should have looked through the peephole before opening it because it opened to reveal the woman from the cabin. “Hello, Stiles.” She grinned at him. He threw the door back at her before running for the back patio. Luckily she chose to follow him through the house instead of running around the house. So he managed to make it out of the house. 

God he really needed to stop getting into these situations. He really was just minding his own business this time. His life was weirder than a Jim Carrey movie. 

He almost laughed at the thought while he forced himself to keep running. He reached for his phone, and realized it was on the couch. Luckily he saw the next door neighbors sitting on the porch and ran for them. 

“Mrs. Reynolds!” He yelled in greeting as he headed their way, “I need to use your phone please1”

“Ah Stilinski, what’s the proble-” Mrs. Reynolds broke off when the woman who was chasing him came into view. “Into the house.” She commanded. Her husband and youngest child followed him inside and they locked the door. “Phone’s in the kitchen,” she told him as she ushered her daughter farther into the house. “James, stay with Stiles, make sure he’s okay.”

Stiles was already picking up the phone. 

“ _ 911, what’s your emergency? _ ” 

“I need the sheriff, I’m his son Stiles, and there’s someone chasing me.”

“ _ Okay Stiles, where are you? _ ”

“I’m at my neighbors, I think we’re all in danger. I think it’s a woman who must have escaped custody, this is the second time she’s attacked me.”

“ _ Alright Stiles, your father is on the way. Are you safe right now? _ ”

“I don’t know,” Stiles pulled away from the phone, “Are there any other entrances into the home?”

“The back door,” Mr. Reynolds said, worry seeping into his expressions. “I’ll go lock it.”

“Be careful, she might already be in.” Stiles warned him before turning back to the phone, “I don’t know. She might already be inside. I’m at the Reynold’s house. Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds are both here with their youngest daughter and I don’t know if anyone else is here.” 

“ _ Okay Stiles, a cruiser should be there in a couple minutes, _ ” The operator told him. 

“If she’s not already in the house then we might need a few cruisers for them to do a sweep if she runs.”

“ _ Understood.. Just a minute or so now Stiles, are you still safe? _ ”

“Mr. Reynolds still hasn’t returned…. I don’t think so.”

“ _ Stiles, is there anywhere you can hide or anything you can defend yourself with? _ ”

“I don’t- Shit!” Stiles dropped the phone when he saw the woman walk into the kitchen. There’s only one door into the kitchen, so she had his escape blocked off. She pulled out what looked like a focus item. 

“You shouldn’t have messed with us Stiles,” She said in a slightly sing-songy voice. 

“Technically, I didn’t have a choice,” Stiles reasoned, moving behind the peninsula and inching towards the knife block on the counter behind him. 

“You came looking for your friend didn’t you?”

“Well yeah, but I didn’t ask to get kidnapped and stabbed.” 

“Well that’s too bad,” She snarled, ‘I’m going to ask you this one last time, before I make you regret being born. Who’s the Hell Hound and how do I capture it?”

“I’d rather die than tell you.” Stiles grit his teeth against the pain as he avoided the question, “What do you want with him anyway?”

“Him? Well, a gender is better than nothing,” She seemed to mumble to herself. “ _ He _ is going to help me take over the coven. Now, who is he?”

Stiles felt blinding pain as he grit his teeth and refused to answer. With what little wits he still had about him, he made a show of doubling over in pain, but onto the counter. He grabbed a knife from the block as he was faking how dramatic his pain was. 

“What did you do with Mr. Reynolds?” Stiles grit out to try and deflect.

“He’s just knocked out. I’m not a monster Stiles Stilinski. But I also will do what I have to do to get what I want. And what I want is a name. Now, Stilinski.”

“Jim Carrey,” Stiles sneered at her.

“Of the Hell Hound. What’s the Hell Hound’s name Stiles, you have one last chance.”

Stiles was spasming in pain as he moved back to the peninsula, where he was across from her. “Go. To. Hell.” He said spitefully as he lunged and stabbed her right under her shoulder with the knife.

She started screaming and he felt pain overwhelm his body as he collapsed onto the peninsula, really hoping that she wouldn’t be able to do anything to him while stabbed, as he was completely prone. 

“POLICE!” Stiles heard someone yell as the door got kicked open. He was shaking in pain and couldn’t even look up to see as an officer leapt onto the woman before she could stab Stiles with the very knife he’d stabbed her with.

“Stiles?!” His dad called to him. 

“Stiles?” He heard Jordan’s voice call for him right after. 

He finally managed to get the strength to pull his head up as his dad was about to rush around the peninsula to grab him. “Hey Dad,” 

“Oh thank god..” His dad breathed out, coming around to help him stand up. “Are you okay.”

“I don’t know, I don’t know if I’ve reopened my wounds or not.” Stiles answered. He looked down at his shirt, “I don’t see blood though, so that’s a good sign.”

John pulled him into a hug, “You’re gonna give me a heart attack kid,” He held Stiles’s head against his shoulder. The officer that had brought down the woman had her back to her feet and cuffed.

“She’s got a wound.” The officer announced.

“Yeah, I stabbed her in self defense.” Stiles didn’t move from his embrace with his father. “Is Mr. Reynolds okay?”

“He’s knocked out, but he’s still breathing okay,” Parrish’s voice reached him from the doorway. Stiles hummed but still held onto his father.

“You’re a danger magnet, you know that?” His dad said to him softly.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Stiles gave a hollow laugh. 

“C’mon, let’s get you sat down while we wait on some medics to come look you and James over.”

Stiles went and sat on the couch in the Reynolds’ living room. Mrs. Reynolds soon came down with an officer. Her husband was waking up, so after checking with him, she came over to see Stiles. 

“Are you okay dear?” She asked him, sitting on the couch next to him. 

“It’s been a long two weeks.” Was all he said in response. She hugged him from the side and pressed a soft kiss on his head, rubbed his back for a few seconds, and then said she’d talk to him later before heading back to her husband. 

Eventually a medic checked him out, said that he miraculously did not reopen his wound, and he was released to give his statement. After giving his statement to a different officer, with his dad and Jordan standing right there. 

Finally about an hour after the police initially arrived. John took Stiles back home, where the police had already gone through the downstairs after Stiles’s statement. The whole pack was waiting, on the sidewalk outside his house.

With Jordan’s promise to find how she escaped, him, his dad, and the whole pack headed inside. The whole pack cuddled in the living room, just holding or being near Stiles.

“I’m never answering the door again,” Stiles finally said after a solid half-hour of complete silence after the initial questions. There was a chorus of agreeing hums and ‘That’s right’s.

After a couple hours spent in a pack pile, Stiles went up to his bedroom with Derek, Scott found his old air mattress, and set himself up outside of Stiles bedroom door. Erica and Boyd took up residence in the only spare bedroom in the house, and Isaac took the couch while Jackson took the recliner. Lydia and Allison went ahead and headed home, since neither of them had any sort of special sense that would be able to help the group. Though, Allison did leave one of her crossbows, and a couple of bolts with Stiles. 

Feeling well protected, Stiles fell asleep in Derek’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Me updating? Wild.


	6. Finally Free

The day that Stiles woke up without the curse, he didn’t feel as different as he thought he would. Something was off, but it didn’t feel like some big change. He carefully made his way out of Derek’s arms and to the bathroom to wash his face. He looked at himself in the mirror, and felt like something in his chest had released. He was free.

Giddy, he hurried back into Derek’s room and crawled onto the bed to lean over him. He tickled Derek’s side to get him to wake up. As soon as the werewolf blinked open his eyes, Stiles grinned at him.

“Ask me a question,” He told Derek before he was even fully awake.

“What?” Derek groaned, reaching up to rub his eyes.

“Ask me a question Derek! Any question.”

“Why are you waking me up?”

“Because I want to break up with you,” Stiles lied easily. He immediately whooped and punched the air in excitement. He was  _ free _ .

Derek looked hurt for approximately half a second before his eyes widened. “It’s over?” He sat up to face Stiles.

“It’s over.” Stiles replied happily. He gave Derek a long kiss, throwing his arms around the werewolf’s neck. Derek hugged him tightly as they kissed, and the two of them started laughing when they broke apart.

“We gotta celebrate!” Derek announced. Stiles laughed and rolled out to bed.

“I’m gonna go lie to Isaac,” he giggled as he headed out of Derek’s room. 

He headed over to the room Isaac was staying in and knocked on the door like it was an emergency. He turned his expression to something of panic and banged on the door harder. Isaac threw open the door angrily.

“What is it Stiles- shit what’s wrong?”

“There’s something wrong with Derek,” Stiles said in his most convincing panicked voice. Isaac didn’t even bother to listen to Stiles heart before running towards Derek’s room. He saw Derek sitting on the edge of the bed putting on a pair of socks.

“What?” Isaac stopped short. He turned around when he heard Stiles laughing. 

“I can lie again!” Stiles crowed as he laughed too hard. 

“You son of a bitch Stilinski!” Isaac growled as he headed towards Stiles. Stiles laughed and moved behind an armchair to defend himself. It took a few seconds before the weight of what Stiles said fully set into Isaac, but then he started grinning. “You’re curse free?”

“I’m curse free!”

“Hell yeah! Oh my god, I need you to lie to Scott like you just did to me.”

“Don’t worry, I plan on announcing that I am curse free by lying to every single member of the pack.”

“Or we could just tell them, instead of risking them all being angry with you.” Derek said from where he’d migrated to the kitchen. 

“That’s no fun, Sourwolf,” Stiles faked an irritated groan.

“Yeah, but then we can all get together and celebrate and do it all in one go,” Isaac took Derek’s side.

“Traitor,” Stiles hissed at him without malice.

I’ll give you one guess as to who’s plan they went with.

They all sat in the pizza parlor around the gigantic table that they had to put together to accommodate for the amount of pizza they got. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of the pack’s shoulders. Stiles sat between Derek, who was holding his hand, and his dad, who was still in his uniform and was giving them the low down on how the woman from the cabin had escaped. It had something to do with a deputy getting knocked out, but no one knows how, and her managing to somehow get ahold of his keys, again without explanation. They moved her to isolation for now, and one of the other supernatural deputies is responsible for watching her until she can get transferred. 

Parrish couldn’t make it because he was still finishing up paperwork and getting a ton of information from the third witch, and getting the man from the cabin, Eria, to confess. Apparently, he wanted a lighter sentence, and upon hearing that his counterpart had escaped and gotten recaptured, he thought he’d use that to his advantage.

Overall, it was good news all around. And for the first time in weeks, Stiles finally felt like he could relax. 

Later, Derek came home with him, and they cuddled on the couch. The sheriff gave them strict orders to not fool around in common living spaces, so for now they were just cuddling. Derek was reading and Stiles was playing video games. It was peaceful, except for when Stiles was cursing out the people he was playing against. 

“Do you ever think how ridiculous our lives are?” Stiles asked Derek, during a moment of peace.

“I don’t usually think of how ridiculous  _ my _ life is, as that comes with the territory of being a werewolf. But sometimes I’m hit with how insane your life must be,” Derek answered, putting his book down to rap both his arms around Stiles. “You being human in a supernatural world, and somehow handling it better than many supernatural beings do? Incredible.”

“I truly am,” Stiles joked with a chuckle.

“You really are though.” Derek said honestly, “You’ve been dealing with this shit since you were like, what 16? And in general you’ve rolled with the punches and even thrived with it all.”

“Well, that’s what you do when you get thrown into those situations,” Stiles shrugged.

“Not really, most people would have gone insane.”

“Are you forgetting that whole stint where I was in a mental hospital?”

“That was because of the Nogitsune, not because of how you responded to this bullshit of a world.” Derek reminded him. 

“Tomato tomahto,” Stiles rolled his eyes. He could feel Derek rolling his own eyes behind him.

“Somehow I forgot that normal you has some sort of weird complex where you either boast and are extra proud of yourself, or think you’re literally the least special person on Earth.” Derek said softly after a while.

“Wow, way to call me out Der,” Stiles turned to face him, “Can we talk about your martyr complex mixed with your god complex?”

“Isn’t that essentially the same thing as what I just said about you?” Derek asked, a slight smirk on his face. 

Stiles opened his mouth to retort, but then thought about it for a second. “Touché.” He finally shrugged and turned back to his game. After a while, they decided to migrate upstairs, as Stiles wanted to lay down.

He laid with his head on Derek’s chest and smiled to himself about how he can fully appreciate his relationship with Derek now. Sitting up on one elbow he gave Derek a mischievous grin. 

Fully. Appreciate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
